It's Real
by MiniCat123
Summary: When the new girl ends up at the school everything should be fine. One problem she has seen the whole season of HoA and the house is only on the reflector task. Now Lauren has to control knowing the future while Sibuna is completing the task.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n This story includes Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, and Jara. Also Lauren Mendelsohn is based on me and Rosie is based on my friend. Now onward with the story. This story is edited by AQUADEWROSE **

Lauren's POV

As I the car drives down the road it feels like one thousand butterflies are flying through me. I can't believe it. Me, Lauren Mendelsohn, getting to go to an English boarding school just like my favorite T.V. show character, Nina Martin. When you think about it, we are sort of the same. We are both coming to an English boarding school and we are both Americans. Except that I'm not the "Chosen One" and I didn't find a old mask for a spirit. But if it were real I could only imagine. Joining Sibuna, seeing Fabina first on, stopping Vic... my thoughts are ripped away as my phone rings. As I look down it's my friend Rosie.

"Hi Rosie. I'm so nervous, I wonder how if this is how Nina felt."

"Wow, Lauren," Rosie chuckles. "typical you! I call and the first thing after 'Hi' is about House of Anubis."

"Well, sorry. I can't help it. It's an amazing show." I snort.

"Hey, Lauren. You never really told me what house you were in. Can you tell me now?"

"Um, sure.. just let me look right now," I reply, while looking through my backpack trying to find the slip of paper with the information on it. I finally pull the piece of paper out trying to find the house name. When my eyes finally find the info I was looking for the paper slowly drops from my hand and my mouth goes dry.

"Lauren, Lauren? Are you there? Hello! What's the house name?" Rosie calls.

I clear my throat trying to make the words come out of my mouth.

"Lauren? Lauren? LAUREN?" Rosie yells.

"M-my house is the house of.. Anubis."

**A/n Ohhhhh cliffy- read please**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nina's POV

I wake up I stretch out on my bed and see my perky blond friend Amber sitting near the mirror, brushing her hair.

"Hey Amber," I call while I rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Why are you up so early? You usually enjoy your beauty sleep."

"I know, but I heard that we're getting a new student and she's going to be in our room. So, I'm trying to get ready. You should too, not only for the new girl but for Fabian!"she comments while I blush. "Nina, we all know that you're in LOVE with him."

"Yeah everybody," I roll my eyes. "Except for Fabian."

"Nina, it's fine. I know that he still has feeling for you. Why would he be willing to go on both of the quests for you?"

"I don't know, but I never wanted his help. I didn't want him hurt."

"Well, you're probably hurting him more now that you aren't telling him about your feelings,"

"Now don't make me feel bad."

"Come on Nina. Lets go talk to Sibuna about how we're going to get the reflectors off of Victor." Amber calls. "Oh, and Nina; the new girl, she's American, and we're going to have to have the meeting in Patricia's room till we find a new place to hide."

"Yeah, sure," I reply while getting my jacket on and running a brush through my hair.

"Come on Nina, Let's go down to the dining hall."

We start to walk through the door and as I sit next to Fabian he looks up and smiles at me.

"Hey Nina! So do you think the new girl is going to be mean or nice?" he asks.

"Nice I hope. You know we may have to let her into Sibuna so we don't have to make up a bunch of excuses."

"No, Nina. We're not going to let any other girl into this mess."

"I know."

Suddenly a crisp British voice belonging to our house mother Vera breaks through all of our chatter.

"Everybody, the new girl, Lauren Mendelsohn will be here any second, so lets give her a warm welcome. Outside children!" she commands.

Replies of "Fine," and "Why do I have to?" are heard but we soon find all of ourselves waiting outside for a car. Then a black car pulls up and a man walks out of the driver's seat and open the door. We all hold our breath as a girl slowly walks out of the car.

**A/N EVEN BIGGER CLIFFY! Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n Ok this is back to Lauren's POV. And it begins where the 1st chapter ends.**

**Warriorette12- Sure you can write that story. Just please don't use the same names. Thanks.**

****Lauren's POV

"WHAT!" yells Rosie, so loud that I have to move the phone away from my ear so I don't go deaf. "Lauren, it's not nice to lie what house you're in!"

"I'm not lying! It says right there in black and white. 'Lauren Mendelsohn: you are in the Anubis house'. I'm not lying."

"But that means- that means..."

"I'm going to be in my all time favorite TV show ever. Can you imagine? Seeing Fabina first hand; listening to Victor's 10 o'clock speech; eating Trudy's food. This is going to be amazing!"

"Yeah. Except that the season's over. The house is probably going to be super boring."

"It's HOUSE OF ANUBIS! How on earth could it be boring? Even without a giant mystery, it going to amazing for sure."

"I'm not sure," Rosie mumbles. "WAIT! We're pulling up!" I scream. "OH MY GOD! They're waiting outside. One sec. I see Nina and Fabian aren't holding hands. The season must not be over."

"But that would mean.." Rosie starts.

"That the second season isn't over. I'm going to be living in the show!" I finish.

"Ok.. now, you better call me at least once a week to tell me what's happening." Rosie commands.

The car driver then walks out of the car and strolls over to the door.

"Rosie, I have to go. SIBUNA!" I call. Right as the man opens the door. "Bye Rosie."

As I step out of the car all the faces of my favorite TV show are right in front of my eyes. Mara, Joy-yuck, I hate her- Eddie, Jerome, Alfie, Patricia, Amber, Fabian and Nina. WOW, look at Nina! Here's my all time idol is standing right in front of me. But when I look at Nina, her face as a look of shock. Oh no, I really hope she didn't hear me yell Sibuna! That would not be good.

"Hi, I'm Lauren," I smile.

"Hello, Lauren! I'm your house mother: Vera."

_Wish it was Trudy! _I think.

"This is Mara, Joy, Eddie, Alfie, Patricia, Jerome, Amber, Fabian, and Nina." Vera lists, pointing to each of the teens in turn. Most of them smile and wave.

"Hi guys, as you heard I'm Lauren. It says right here that I'm rooming with Nina and Amber so.."

"Yes. Nina, Amber; please show Lauren her room." Vera tells my new roommates.

Nina and Amber then walk over to me and Amber wraps her arm around my back.

"Hi. I'm Amber! I'll show you our room. I'm so excited to have you as another member of our house!"

"Let's go," Nina tells me. She still looks a bit nervous, glancing back at Rosie in the car.

Amber and I walk over to the room while Nina walks suspiciously behind us.

"And this is our room," Amber tell me as we reach their messy but awesome room.

"Cool. Hey can I have a couple minutes to unpack?" I ask.

"Sure. Nina, come on; we need to talk about something. Right?"

"Oh, yeah." Nina and Amber then walk away. They're probably going to talk about the mystery. I don't really care, but.. still. I'm living the dream! As I lay down on my bed I cover myself on with the blankets. I suddenly pull my face into the pillow and scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

**A/N Ok just so you know its going to alternate Lauren and Nina's POV. I may also once or twice include a Fabian chapter.**

**Review. Also thanks for everybody adding my story to Favorite Story. =P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N, I'm back! I disappeared for a day. Did you notice. Probably not. **

Disclamer: I don't own House of Anubis. I only own Lauren. Rosie is actually my friend AquaDewRose's character. She also edited this =P

Nina's POV

When Amber comes out if the room and walks over to me we slowly descend down the stairs to the living room where I plop down right next to Fabian.

"Hi," I call breaking him out of his thoughts as I sit down.

"Hey, so what do you think of the new girl?" he asks. "Sibuna material?" I chuckle.

"I don't know. Before she got out of the car I swear I heard her say 'una' from Sibuna on the phone. Fabian, how would she know about that?"I confess.

"Nina, that's just your brain playing tricks on you," he puts an arm around me in a comforting way; but it still sends shocks up my arm and I blush. "but if you're so worried, I can rally up Sibuna and we can listen to Lauren. Ok?" I nod my head.

"Let's go."

TiMeAnDsPaCeLaPsE

Soon we're all waiting up at the foot of the stairs for Alfie.

"Uh, Alfie where are you?" calls Patricia right as the prankster walks out of his room.

"Right here Trixie," he smirks. "Lets go,"

We all walk up the stairs to my (and Amber's) room. When we all press our ears against the door we can hear Lauren talking on the phone.

"I can't belive it. I am here. It's all real."we hear Lauren call. "I know it's risky to talk about this but I called it. Eddie was involved. Ha Rosie," Then there was a break in the noise and I look over at Patricia to see a look of shock pass over her face to hear about her boyfriend. It then turns to a look of anger like she's about to burst through the door when suddenly Lauren's voice picks up again. "Yes, I know, I know. Senkara visited Fabian and Eddie in their dreams; and the Osirian was supposed to procted the chosen one and it totally looked like it was going to be Fabian but something in my gut told me it was Eddie. At least they got together. Sucks for the last two through right? Yeah, I know! Bye Rosie. Talk later, bye!" then it all goes silent and we slowly start to creep away from the door until we're sure nobody can hear us.

"What the heck was that. How on earth does she know about Eddie, Senkara, and what did she call Eddie? The oser-ever?" Patricia rants once we are in the clear.

"I don't know, Nina?" Amber shrugs and the group turns on me.

"Don't ask me." I answer and a look of confusion breaks over their faces. This is one of the only times I have truly ever been stumped on what to do.

"Well, I suggest that we all go to sleep and talk about this more tomorrow. Agreed?" Fabian asks.

"Yeah, I guess."

We all part ways but just before I walk up the stairs to follow Amber, Fabian runs up and whispers in my ear. "Good night," and I swear my face heats up 10 degrees. He pulls away slowly and we all walk away. Maybe just maybe if we had been more careful we would have seen the dark figure slowly walk back into the shadows.

**A/N Sorry for the fluff at the end but whatever. Also review about who the figure should be. Jerome, Vera, or Eddie, maybe even Rufus. Jk on the last one unless a bunch of people say so.**

REVEIW!

MiniCat123

EDITED BY AQUADEWROSE


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n Thanks for reading this far.**

**Disclamer: Me no own HoA. Only Lauren.**

Lauren's POV

As I close the phone on Rosie I fall back on my bed and close my eyes.

"Uh," I mumble, "watch Sibuna just break down my door and ask me questions because they heard the whole conversation." After one minute, when they still haven't, come back I pull the covers over my head and close my eyes. Now, I wish I had just waited for Sibuna.

*D*R*E*A*M*

I open my eyes and slowly open the door and walk down the stairs into the empty living room.

'Weird!' I thought. 'Where is everyone?' The living room and the kitchen are both unoccupied. Bare. Suddenly, black smoke reaches up from the floor. It smells of perfume and dust. Dark mist swirls around me and a dark figure fades into the room. I realize who I am seeing. The figure has a black dress and a diabolical face. A colorless crown sits on her forehead.

"Senkara!" I call out. "I know that's you. I'm not afraid of you!"I lie through my teeth. Sibuna's curse giver frowns.

"You girl," she commands. "How do you know of the mask?" I've seen her on T.V. and I know she loses in the end, but seeing the spirit on a little screen and right in front of me are two very different things. "Girl, answer me!" the ghost commands. "How do you know of the mask?"

"I-I just d-do," I stutter, almost breaking into tears.

"Well, since you seem to know so much about the mask, why don't you help the Chosen One find it?" she calls, smiling evilly.

"What are you talking about?" I question, knowing exactly what she's talking about. I don't want it to be true.

"Why," Senkara smiles sweetly. "This." Before I can blink, she grabs my arm and a searing pain moves up it.

I scream as loud as I can.

E*N*D D*R*E*A*M (**A/n I was going to end it but I am going to be nice=P)**

My eyes burst open to see Sibuna (Nina, Amber, Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia) huddled over me.

"Lauren, Lauren! Are you OK?" Nina asks, putting an arm where Senkara touched me; but it burns and I pull away.

"Lauren," commands Amber, her blonde hair neatly in front of her ears. "Pull up your sleeve." I shake my head no. Patricia suddenly grabs my arm and pulls my sleeve up to reveal my new Anubis head mark. She looks very disturbed and angry at the same time.

"No, no, no," gasps Nina. "not another one." Fabian then looks over to me and asks,

"How in the world did you get that?"

I decide to take the "dumb" approach and act like I don't know what's happening.

"I don't know. I had a dream and then this shadow lady came out of nowhere and said, 'Since you know so much about the mask, why don't you help the Chosen One find it?'" I explain, quoting Senkara. "Then she grabbed onto me and now I have this mark. But that was just a dream. I'm going to close my eyes and when I open them this mark is going to be gone." I try to convince myself that it actually would happen. I shut my eyes and scrunch my eyebrows together, but when I reopen them the mark is still on my arm and Sibuna is still staring at me.

"Lauren," calls Nina. "We heard you talk about Eddie and keeping the Chosen One safe. How do you know about that?"

I breath out. I knew this would happen, I just didn't think it would be on my first night!

"Well, it all started with the one hour showing of a T.V. show..."

** A/n WOW DONE! I would really like at least one review before my next chapter thanks =PPPPPPP **

MiniCat123


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n YEAH! Another chapter. **

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I try I will never own House of Anubis. Only Lauren. And half of Rosie ;P

Nina's POV

Lauren has the mark! How in the world did she get it? She's telling us a weird story and we all crowd around her bed to listen in. Suddenly a thought breaks through my mind.

"Hey guys," I call, bringing their attention from the soon to be Sibuna member to me. (Well, she does have the Mark of Anubis; no harm just letting her in to our club, right?)

"Yeah Nines?" Fabian sits down right next to me. "What's up?" His warm expression brings a smile to my face and I pause, blushing. I wonder how pink my face is.

"Well, this show, as Lauren calls it; it's about the house. Shouldn't everybody here be in the T.V. show?" I ask.

"I doubt that you want people hearing this story; it's all about last year's mystery, and this year's too." replies Lauren, frowning.

"No, I still want to hear it. Lauren, tell us this story now," I demand softly.

"Well," starts Lauren. "One episode starts with you, Nina, waiting for a cab. Then you move into the Anubis house and the screen shows Joy getting taken away. Then, when Patricia yells at you for Joy disappearing, water's thrown on you. It also shows the talk you had with your Gran. Finally, the end of the one hour first episode is you, Nina, getting locked in the attic and hearing a mysterious noise," Lauren finishes. I'm shocked! That's exactly what happened when I first joined the Anubis house. "The rest of the season is you and Fabian solving the puzzles, and Amber getting Sibuna together. The season ends with you and Fabian kissing at the prom. That's Rosie's and my all time favorite Fabina moment!" she gushes, winking at my crush with a silly look.

I look over at Fabian and he might be blushing stronger than me.

"The season also shows different aspects of people; you see things like Jerome talking to Rufus, Rufus kidnapping Patricia, and the teachers talking to Joy on the night of the play. But Rosie's and my all time favorite episode that none of you saw was when Sarah visited the house. She had flashbacks of herself living in the house as a child. I cried so much in that episode! It was sooo sad," Lauren tells us. I can't believe it. Sarah came here, and I didn't even know.

"So you're telling me that there's a T.V show about the mysteries of the house." Alfie puts together, looking mystified.

"Yeah, it's called House of Anubis. Guess what the second season's about?" inquires Lauren.

"The mask," we all say in rhythm. I've got to say; this is pretty freaky. I'm living life inside a T.V. show. What is Lauren from, another dimension?

"Wait," stops Amber. "We heard you talk to your friend about Eddie and the Osirian. What's that all about?"

"Well.. um.. you see, on the show, the season's already over. I know what's going to happen in the future at the Anubis house." confesses Lauren. "But I'm not going to say anything because if I do you may try things differently and bad things will happen. I know something Fabian probably would die to change. But I can't tell you!" Lauren pretends to zip up her lips and throw away the key. The imaginary key apparently hit Alfie's head, making him fall backwards, giggling like an idiot.

"Fine" Patricia rolls her eyes, while Fabian gives me a nervous glance. "Anyways, let's get Lauren the spare amulet and go down to the cellar."

We walk over to the doll house and pull open the drawer to reveal the amulet. The mini house looks beautiful in the afternoon light! Soft rays pour onto the carefully crafted walls from the window of the room. I stare at the beauty for a second before realizing I still had the necklace in my hand. I give it to Lauren and she slips it over her neck.

"Let's rock this task!" she says, looking as happy as can be. We all laugh at her excitement. We carefully, cautiously walk down to the kitchen and I open up the secret door. We then proceed down and into the study, then into the tunnels until we stop at the task we're stuck at: the reflectors.

"So, how many reflectors do you have, anyways?" asks Lauren.

"Oh yeah! The mirror and the goblet." I explain. She nods knowledgably, looking deep in thought.

"Well, I'll give you a hint on this; you were bound to find it anyways, but... check the library. You may find something," she smiles.

"Yeah.. let's go back. I'm hungry," complains Alfie right as his stomach growls. "See?" The prankster doesn't look like he even listened to anything Lauren said. Sometimes he just focuses on hunger! _That's classic Alfie! _I think, smiling.

"We never doubted you, Alf," Lauren replies while rolling her eyes. A smile forms on her face. We slowly walk back to the door in the kitchen and stroll out into it as Alfie grabs a roll that's been discarded on a plate. We glance around to see if the coast is clear, and it is; we walk away. As soon as we step through the door, two figures step in front of us.

**A/n Finito the story is over**

**Wait before you leave keep looking**

**Jk how many of you freaked =PPPPP**

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n Yes I am adding on ! Wow a lot of people like this story its boosting my confidence! THANKS GUYS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only Lauren and the plot line. Also half of Rosie.**

**Onward with the story.**

Recap:

"Yeah lets go back I'm hungry," calls Alfie right as his stomach growls. "See,"

"We never doubted you Alf," Lauren relies will rolling her eyes. We slowly walk back to the door in the kicthen and walk out into it as Alfie grabs a roll thats been discarded on a plate. We look around to see if the cost is clear and it is so we walk away. Right as we step trough the door two figures walk in front of us.

Now to the story

Lauren's POV

As soon as the shadows of the figures come into view, Nina grabs my wrist and pulls me down behind the table with of Sibuna. She puts a finger to her lips to indicate silence. They all nod except for me. I slowly peak my head over the counter and my breath stops when I see who it is. Victor and Vera, the two V's, double trouble! Right as it looks like Vera's head is about to turn I duck back down under the island side. Alfie looks at me and starts to do this crazy hand motions but beside all the craziness with his hands, I know what he's asking; "Who the heck is out there?"

"It's Victor," I whisper so lightly that I hope they didn't hear; their shocked faces tell me differently. "It gets worse."

"I don't see how in all of Earth that it could be worse," Patricia whispers harshly.

"Vera's there too," I interject.

"Well, I stand corrected," Patricia sits back down on her hands and knees with a look of defeated crossing her face. Her goth-like tights look darker than ever with her expression.

"Well," Amber starts. "What do you think we should do?" She glares at me as if I was the one to create this trouble.

"Go out there and get our punishment," Alfie states while slowly getting to his knees.

"No way. I just got my nails done and I am not ruining them scrubbing the bathroom with my toothbrush." huffs Amber.

"Guys, let's just go back into the cellar," Fabian calls, crawling back to the door and then pushing it up (we never really closed the door completely). Then I hear footsteps; not coming closer, but walking away.

"Wait," I call right as Amber completely crawls through the door. "Guys, I think they're leaving; I heard footsteps walk away." Slowly Amber crawls back out the door and is soon followed by Alfie, Patricia, Nina, and finally Fabian.

"Are you sure?" Fabian turns on me and I nod. _'Wow, Nina can sure pick those boys!' _I think jokingly.

"Come on Fabes, I trust her. Lets go," Amber grabs my hand and pulls me up the stairs I can't even comprehend what is going on till I'm sitting on my bed. Two minutes later Nina walks into the room with a pink face, and a smile plastered on her face.

"Well Nina, what did Fabian say to you?" I call from my bed, twiddling my thumbs.

"W-what are you talking about?" she stammers, the look on her face dazed and sweet. Ah, young love.

"Well, from the red face and the smile I would say he said something super sweet!" I conclude.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning..." Nina pulls the covers over her head and Amber then turns right over and sits on my bed.

"Lauren, can you just tell me on thing? Then I promise I won't ever pester you about the future again," she begs in a whisper to not wake up Nina.

"Fine Am.. what do you want to know?" I question.

"Does Fabina get back together?" Typical Amber. How did I not know this was going to be the question? I smile and roll my eyes.

"Amber, you have to swear not to tell anybody; but yes, in the end they get together. But don't try and make it happen any faster! It will happen on its own time." I say. The girl squeals like a five year old.

"Yes!" she whisper-screams. "I knew it!"

"Whatever Amber. Come on, let's go to sleep. Tomorrow is my first day of school! I'm pumped." I slowly close my eyes and I swear I can hear Amber chanting"Fabina" in her sleep.

**WOOOHOOOO! Done. I would really like it if more people would review. More reviews= quicker updates. Also I have a new character coming in the next few chapters. Read the first few chapters and guess who it is.**

MiniCat123


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N NEW CHAPPY! **

**Thanks for the reviews. I check my email and there is so many. It makes my day.**

**Disclaimer: Hear ye Hear ye I, MiniCat123, swear that I own nothing of HOA. Only the plot, Lauren, and half of Rosie.**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY**

Nina's POV

The next morning I roll over on my side and look over to see Amber slowly getting up. Lauren, is already up at her new dresser, wearing her uniform and brushing her blonde hair.

"How are you up so early?" I say, pushing off my warm blankets and slowly walking to my closet.

"When I lived in America, I had to wake up at 6:45 each day to get to school on time. Waking up at 7:15 is a piece of cake." she replies, not looking up. "Also, if I get down to the kitchen early I can eat ahead of time and I won't miss Alfie and Jerome's food fight!"

"How do you-" I start.

"Remember, all knowing future girl. Don't tell me you forgot about the T.V. show already?" she looks over at me and raises a eyebrow.

"No, no; of course not!" I assure her.

"Well," Amber steps away from her dresser and looks over at us. "Let's get down to the dining room. Lauren, can't you sit with us just for your first day? Then you never have to sit with us again," she begs.

"Fine, but if I end up with syrup in my hair because of Jerome or Alfie, you guys are going to get it! Future style," she warns us. A look passes over us and we all slowly walk down to the dining room to see that only Sibuna is at the table. Good; we can talk.

"Hey guys," I let them know of our presence as I take the seat next to Fabian and Amber. Lauren looks for a seat and takes the one next to Patricia.

"So," Amber starts breaking the wall of tension." How are we going to get the reflectors?" we all turn on Lauren.

"Well... just wait for a day; Victor comes down and says that he is going for a walk. Then, you strike!" she tells us, and we all nod. After that we eat delicious Vera food and then walk over to the school for the usual long day.

TiMeAnDsPaCeLaSpE

We were all sitting on the couch in the living room when suddenly a look passes over Lauren and she goes white.

"Lauren, Lauren; are you ok?" Amber grabs the girl's shoulders and shakes. The color slowly returns to her face and she turns on us.

"Guys, I need to go get some fresh air. I'll be back in a moment."

Lauren's POV (**A/n I usually never change POVs in the middle of the chapter but I need to this time**)

I slowly get up off the couch and walk out the door before it turns into a sprint towards the school. How could I have forgotten? Jasper, Jerome and the gem! I need to stop Jasper before he grabs that gem. I burst through the doors of the school and into the room where the shield is displayed. Right as I run through the doors I see Jasper unlocking the glass and pulling the gem out.

"Hey," I call and his head turns towards me. "Put that back." Suddenly the door creaks open and right as Jerome walks out Jasper puts the fake gem in my hand and gives me a push towards the case. He then turns the corner. Jerome looks up at me and I look passes over his face as he sees the fake gem in my hand, and the glass open. He opens up his mouth and yells.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL THE GEM!

**A TWIST! PLEASE REVIEW! **

MninCat123


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n Ok so I know I left you in Lauren's POV but I'm going to continue with her POV then the next chapter will be back to normal.**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own HoA.**

Lauren's POV

I look from Jerome to the gem and look for any way out of this. But if I was Jerome and walked in to see me( the "gem" stealer me) holding a the gem that took me so long to get be stolen I would be super mad too.

"Listen Jerome its not as ba..." I start.

"And after all that trouble I went through to get it. Finding the gem, having a goose eat the gem, losing the gem in the drain, getting it back, and finally beating a top school in ping pong. All to have the gem almost be stolen by you." he slowly stalks up to me and I gulp. I know how mean he cam be. I hope that Jasper would pop out but it seems unlikely that he who come out of hiding and say,

"Jerome, don't blame her it was me I stole the gem and framed her." Yeah soo likely. I can't believe this. Jerome right now was supposed to be trying to catch Jasper. Not be yelling at me. I am changing the show! This is NOT good.

Jerome's voice then pulls through my thoughts again."Give me one good reason that I shouldn't drag you right now to Mr. Sweets office," I can't believe I'm about to pull this card but before my mind can register what its saying I blurt out,

"Mara has a crush on you!" he looks slightly taken aback like he thought I was going to bribe him with money; not his love life. His eyes then narrow down on me.

"And how might you know that, Lauren?"

"Well..um," Suddenly an excuse plops into my mind."I hear her talking to Patricia about how she doesn't really like Mick anymore and she really likes you." A smile grows on his face and it looks like its about to fall off. "But don't ask her about it, she'll tell you on her own time. Now about the gem go down to the library and talk to Jasper. Ok?" he nods and walks away with a new skip in his step. I slowly open up the glass and put the fake gem in the hole until the new one is put back. Well some it will also be needed for the mask but still. I feel a little guilty about telling the future about Jara. But I mean if Jara comes two episodes early that won't be that big of a deal. I slowly walk back to the house and sit down next to Sibuna where I left them when I rushed out.

"Hey guys I'm back," they all turn on my and Nina speaks first.

"Lauren where did you go?" I knew this question was coming but I really didn't want to answer it.

"Well, you see I remembered something form the show and I thought I could change it so I did. But I can't tell you so yeah..." I fizzle out.

"Guys I'm going go relax ok?" They nod and I slowly walk back to my room and sit on my bed. I pick up my phone and dial Rosie's number and put the phone up to my ear.

**A/n OK I REALLY SHORT CHAPY I KNOW SRRY! **

REVIEW

MiniCat123


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n OK NEWY CHAPY I REALLY LIKE THIS STORY BUT I WISH I HAD MORE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HoA**

Nina's POV

Lauren seemed really out of it. I wonder whats wrong? She just ran away and came back and acts like nothing happened. I'm going to check on her. I hope somebody will go with me.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go check on her," I stand up and Fabian stands up to.

"I'll go with you," he flashes me a smile and my knees turn to jelly. We slowly walk up the stairs to the door; just like when we first found out about her.

"Do you think we'll find anything new about her?" he asks.

"I don't know. I just hope to find about what's wrong," As we step to the door I can hear her talking on the phone.

"I just wish I had stopped Jasper before he stole the gem," Fabian's small smile disappears to one of confusion then hurt. " I mean I know he's being blackmailed by Fabian's safety. But yeah I guess," Fabian's frown is slowly upturns as he relizes that Jasper didn't do the stealing o his own account.

"What's she talking about?" he whispers.

I shrug, "How would I know," Her voice the picks up again,

"Did it actually happen? NO! They aren't going to date." Is she talking about us? I sure hope not. "See Rosie lets go over the couples at the end of the season. Peddie, Amfie, and Jara. No other gross icky couples." My smile falls and tears start to welt in my eyes as I slowly crept away from the door. What about what did they call us? Fabina? Just yesterday she was gushing about how much she loved us and now she says we're never going to date. I look over at Fabian and he's slowly rising.

"Fabian..." I start.

He puts up a hand," No, Nina you heard her. If Lauren,the all knowing future girl says we aren't going to get back together then its not going to happen. I can't believe I thought it might work out again." he whispers the last part but I can still hear it. "Friends, right?" I want to complain but the words get caught in my mouth and my eyes welt with tears as I slowly nod my head to inticate friendship.

"Hey lets keep listening ok?" we both put our ears back to the door and hear a small gasp.

"Oh my freaking Anubis. Rosie I just had a brain fart. I forgot FABINA! How could I forget them," the smile returns on my face and a blush settles on my face as well as Fabian's (A/n **You didn't think I would keep them apart did you?).** We slowly walk back to the dining hall as we plan how to tell Sibuna about Jasper and the gem.

**A/n That made me cry. Well the next chapter be prepared to be scarred with the scariest couples in the world. You have been warned **

**REVIEW**

MiniCat123


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n ok my chapters have been really short and I'm going to try and write a long chapter. **

**Disclaimer: **Right now i am listening to Drive By. I-i-i-i-i don't own HoA.****

**Ok so this is conversation that was happening that Nina and Fabian heard. Be prepared to be scarred with scary couples ok? Good Good.**

Lauren's POV

Rosie picks up after one ring and her voice picks up through the whole and into my ear.

"Oh, hey Lauren. Whats new and the house?" she asks. What am I supposed to say,'Oh nothing Rosie, Senkara cursed me, and Jerome thought that I stole the gem. Nothing new.' Really I say,

"Oh nothing. Same old same old. Just trying to dodge saying anything about the show to any of the members," Yep that worked REAL well for me. -Please note sarcasm- .

"Cool, so Lauren. You're there and they are at the reflector task right?" I nod my head even though she can't see me and mutter a small,

"Yeah,"

"Well, Jerome tries to stop Jasper from stealing the gem during that time right? You should try and stop him." Sorry Rosie, few minutes too late.

"Rosie I think that already happened. I just wish I had stopped Jasper before he stole the gem. That would make the show run smoother but then Jerome would have never found out about Rufus." I hear something crawl away from the door. Oh no! What if Nina came up to check on me and heard me talk about Fabian's godfather. Or worse Fabian himself. I gotta say something so they don't misunderstand. "I mean I know he's being blackmailed by Fabian's safety. But yeah I guess," Nice save Lauren.

"Ok," Rosie calls and gets a tone that I could hear from the past. Couple time. Now what is couple time. Well when me and Rosie were in high school one day Rosie came up with the all time weirdest couple ever. (**A/n Ready to be scarred**) Vina. Victor and Nina. I screamed at her for the rest of the day and was scarred for life. Now Rosie gets a kick out of making me cringe. I brace myself for the couple as Rosie whispers the name, "Voy,"

"Ewwwwww!" Rosie laughs and I know she's smiling." Did it actually happen? NO! They aren't going to date."

"But he did give her the last drop of the tears of gold," she comments. "See Rosie lets go over the couples at the end of the season. Peddie, Amfie, and Jara. No other gross icky couples." I can hear the sound again coming from the door and then what hears like sobbing then I hear.

"Its not going to happen," Oh no. Fabian, Fabina. I am so stupid. How on earth in the world could I forget them. I need to hurry to make sure they still hear me.

"Oh my freaking Anubis." I call probably I little too loud. "Rosie I just had a brain fart. I forgot FABINA! How could I forget them," Rosie laughs and calls,

"I don't know,"

"Well, Rosie I got to go I need to get my um.. homework done," I lie I just need to talk to Sibuna and wait for Jerome to talk to them about Jasper and Rufus.

"Lauren don't lie." I freeze up. "I know you just want to spy on Fabina like a twin more evil Amber," I chuckle she was way off.

"Yeah you know me to well,"

"Well bye Lala,"

"Don't call me that," I say in mock anger.

"Yeah whatever bye," With that she hangs up and I stand back up form my bed and open the door and can see all the members of the house sitting in the living room minus me and Jerome. Sibuna's sitting in a corner and I walk over to them.

"Hey guys," I smile. "I'm all better," Victor then walks out and calls over,

"I'm going out don't try anything," Something clicks and I realize that this is the moment were the get the reflectors and find Zombie Vera.

"Guys, this is it. The moment to strike. Nina, Fabian, and Patricia, Victors room, Alfie and Amber, the attic. I stay here. I need to do something."

They stare at me like I'm insane but slowly the all go where they need. I ait down and think about what will happen in the near future with the show now that I am here.

**A/n Lame ending I know. I couldn't think. OOOOKKKKKK! Please Review. It was so nice to read the reviews and now I don't have any. *tear tear* **

Review

MiniCat123


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n I really want to write new chapters. I need some reviews I really need support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA. **

Nina's POV

Fabian, Patricia, and I all walk into Victor's office and look around for anything. Lauren never really made that clear what we were looking for. Fabian's voice picks me out of my thoughts.

"Do any of you know _what_ we are looking for?" he raises his eyebrows.

"I don't know I think we may be able to find the reflectors in here," I remember Lauren saying something about when Victor leaves we strike and get the reflectors. Fabian suddenly calls out,

"I found them," we all crowd around Fabian and there under Victor's book are two objects with the eagle symbol on it.

"The reflectors!"

"That's what Lauren told us to find," Patricia reaches out to grab the reflector's when Fabian hits her hand.

"Stop! This seems to easy. It must be trap." That is really weird but we need these.

"Fabian, we need these. It could be a trap but we must take the risk," Patricia and I both grab a reflector and put it in our pockets. We close our eyes and count 1 thousand, 2 thousand and so on and so on till we know its not a trap. We all relax and slowly walk down to the stairs when Amber and Alfie pop out of nowhere.

"Ah!,"

"Sorry guys but you need to see this," Alfie pulls us forward and we follow him till we are standing in front of the attic door.

"What?" I turn to Amber and raise my eyebrows. There's nothing here.

"N-n-nina turn around," I pivot on my foot till I'm facing the door and wish I never did. Walking towards us with her left hip up in the air and her eyebrows raised is Vera.

"Ahhhhhhhh," and that's not the scary part; the scary part his her left hand in the air covered with a glowing light and the Anubis mark on her hand. "Get away, get away," I scream. I must look stupid with my hands out like that's going to help and sweat all down my face.

Then Vera just turns again and walks back into the attic.

"What was THAT!" Amber screams.

"That doesn't matter right now," Fabian answers. "What matters is if you got the reflectors. Did you?" Alfie and Amber nod; good at least we got all the reflectors before the moon got over the sun in the cellar.

"Hey let's go tell Lauren what happened with Vera she might know," we all walk down the steps and into the living room where Lauren is sitting talking on her phone again.

"Ok Rosie lets play the game I want to go first ok...Yes! So once upon a time there was this boy- Bob- and he was super handsom. Wait Rosie their back hay maybe we can put you on speaker and we can all play," we all sit down next to Lauren and see her press and button and a voice comes through that is probably Rosie,

"Hey guys, big fans,"

"Thanks, hey what was that game you were talking about?"

"Oh well," Lauren starts. "We make a story using sentences but we only get to say one and see where the story goes. It's pretty funny. Me and Rosie can show you,"

"That would be great," I reply.

"Well then Rosie I already said the first line: So once upon a time there was this boy-Bob- and he was super handsom,"

"Well," Rosie starts. "There's also a girl named-Emily-and this is their love story,"

**Ok I am sorry again for disappearing but nobody is reviewing. It makes me feel like people don't like me story D: **

Review

MiniCat123


End file.
